


Kindness Doesn't Pay Off

by batimki_fan



Category: Vocaloid, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batimki_fan/pseuds/batimki_fan
Summary: In a world raveged in sin, it's easy to exploit the goodness.It turns out Pit was too forgiving for his own good.Kindly read the notes for info.





	Kindness Doesn't Pay Off

**Author's Note:**

> This AU (no one ever thought of) is based off the song 'Soleil', sung by Kagamine Rin. This work follows most of what happened in that song.
> 
> Dark Pit has been named Kuro for the sake of keeping it clean. And the two are human here.
> 
> Another thing, why do I keep on killing these two birbs off all the time?

There was once a set of twins. They were perfectly alike to a tee, with the only exception being their personalities. One was more snarky than the other, while the other was more carefree than him. Having no mother, they depended on one another. 

Walking through a narrow canyon-like path, they had noticed the path becoming much darker and obscure with mist.

“Hey, what's there?” Pit asked, pointing to a figure.

The twins spotted a large shadow within the mist, resembling a… a beak! Within moments, large obsidian wings manifested. Silver talons peered out. What had crawled out was a demon, a crow of massive proportions.

Kuro unsheathed his dagger, but Pit remained unmoved. The crow looked above them and lowered its head. It looked at Pit and spoke with heavy words.

_“I didn't ask for this, not at all. Please, and fast, save me before I lose control for good.”_

Kuro had recognized that voice: it was the one who raised him and Pit. He let his guard down. Pit gave his hand and let a warm smile grace his face.

“Those scars, I know that you didn't ask for that, so I'll carry them so that you'll soar once again.”

Pit hugged its body and the curse transferred to him. The crow had turned into a massive snow white bird. In his mind's eye, he saw his caretaker in his splendor. When he opened his eyes, he saw the bird fly far. He smiled and turned to Kuro.

“Fly as much as you want now. If you don't have a place, you can watch us over.”

The moment was short-lived, however. Soon after a few hours, the both of them had thousands of black birds flying on their tails. The anticipation made Pit turn around, and he was bombarded by shadow-like people. They all asked for repent and salvation feverishly, and without hesitation, he forgave them all.

This too was short-lived, as he quickly became sick. The sky slowly filled with tons of white birds, and Kuro had driven himself off to a tree he knew.

He felt pressured and frustrated about his half. Staring down, he felt hot tears stream down. There was a gnawing feeling in his chest, and it grew strong quickly. He looked to his right, and his gut feeling was right, to his dismay.

Even though it's only been a short while, Pit had forgiven many people, too many in fact. As the sky swarmed with birds, the white ones outnumbered the black ones. His own skin had grown dark in large patches. Out of nowhere, Pit then fell from the heights.

Kuro screamed his name, but Pit never responded. He fell like a rock, headfirst. Kuro’s blood ran ice cold, and an his heart froze. Without thinking, he ran off the high ledge and tried to catch Pit midair. Those moments slowed down to hours as he dove.

He did catch him, but what's the point of he's going to fall too? He knew. He didn't need to cry it out. Pit was just too pure for his own good, and now he's…. Kuro held his twin tightly to his chest.  

‘ _You’re such an idiot, you know that? Kindness never pays off, and this is going to hurt me than you. I'm really gonna miss you, brother.’_

Kuro had given himself up to the same darkness. Shooting up high, he carried his cold sibling in his arms. As high as he possibly could, he stopped to take a look at the sun. It radiated its brilliant golden light on his ebony wings and in Pit’s solemn face. Something in him made feel weightless, looking at the sea and the sky.

His vision rolled out. He fell like a anvil and had hit something hard. The next thing he knew, he was back on solid ground. Kuro's vision was blurry, and he felt like he was being reeled back to a welcoming darkness. Pit was at his side, and all he saw was black feathers.

He then let blackness overcome him as he passed out.

_Now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because_ _you are Soleil _

**Author's Note:**

> I know, "Where's the crossover AU update? That other one that's supposedly finished?". I've been real busy with school and I'm a little short-handed right now. Hopefully I can finally get myself out of hiatus.


End file.
